vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Tech: Feniz: Political System
Historic Development Of The Political And Tribal System Of Feniz - And What Fora Rifo and Ulnovabad Have To Do With It Feniz Feniz was built by a part of the population which thought itself oppressed. In those early times, I had no ideas how the population was composed, with respect to history, I only saw them as a desert people which accordingly was organized in tribes. These tribes were envisaged as being fully functional despite of suppression. When it came to the formation of Feniz, it was the leader of one of the tribes, Sheikh W'Infri-Ed (Winfried, with a nice reverence to Ed(-ward) ;-) who was elected leader of all tribes and became Sultan. This was the first realisation of the now existing Electoral Monarchy: The Sheikhs electing the Sultan. When the political organisation proceeded, Feniz was subdivided into entities which were already based on first historical research results, namely in the history of the only "working" neighbour of Feniz, Estontetso. This research suggested four ethnicies: One having invaded the territory after Plague, the Iparalaspuqui, a big group in the east, and several groups having survived the Plague (the Burburreicans, a big group in the west, the Zebornati, a small group in the east, and the Fenis, a small group which I let come from Mystgallia, modern Cruisana, where there is an old stone monument (the Rock of the Moon) showing the intriguing name "FENIS" which for sure was intended to indicate modern Phenixia and which I violated to mean FenizIn the meantime, I created the historic nation Reign of Fenia which tries to soften this violation and explain the development of today's facts. - which is at least a part of the former Greater Phenixia. The bigger groups were made emirates, the smaller ones, sheihkdoms or tribes which received rights like the emirates. The emirates were subdivided into tribes with less rights. The capital, Fenizabad, was given the status of an emirate, the lord mayor ranking like an emir. Consequently, the emirs were elected by the sheikhs, the sultan by the emirs, and last not least the sheikhs by their tribes. So there is a little bit democracy in Feniz. - Following this same line, the people participates in the fundamental economic enterprise, the oil-producing OF which nominally belongs to "the tribes" although this term is not defined neatly. So OF is really a national or state enterprise. The president of the OF has the title of a honorary emir and is member of the state council, the Divan. The Divan is something in between a cabinet and a parliament. The emirs are the main members. Nevertheless, all decisions are met by the sultan. This reflects the game's reality: The player is the sultan; whom should he ask? If you aren't able to play extremely concentrated, it is impossible to play opposite or conflicting roles at a time. Hochlandia When the fromer southern neighbour, Hochlandia, which had lived for a short time only, was occupied by Feniz, this system was spread out there, too. The two duchies were made emirates (with each a bigger a population than all former Feniz!). Fora Rifo Fora Rifo ("Far-off Reef") used to be part of the Kingdom of the Elafites and Zufites (Ezo); it was given to Feniz by its former player. It did not become a part of feniz, however, but rather a protectorate which basically remained a sovereign state which ceded two portfolioes to Feniz, diplomacy and defence. Even this proved as going too far. Fora Rifo needed an own defence force or coast guard and an own diplomatic organization to represent its needs. This organization, as an addition to full diplomatic representation which is always by Feniz, is realized in the concept of "honorary consuls". These are generally members of the receiving state with a close relation to Fora Rifo, like businessmen trading with the island. This concept also exists in the real world. Ulnovabad The city of Ulnovabad, on the west coast of Eras, was received from Cimera in exchange for three islands off the Fenizic coast. While it was made an emirate, equivalent to the city of Fenizabad, it retained a special type of independence. As it is a thriving trade center, it is capable to support itself, and is forced to do so by way of an autonomous tax and customs office. This independence is boosted by the Ulnovabadish Chamber of Commerce, an obviously important semi-democratic body which sends so-called Commercial Missions to other states, a type of diplomatic representation similar to Fora Rifo but not too welcomed by the administration of Feniz proper. Ulnovabad itself is interested in a maximum of independence because there are no historic or bonds, only ethnicy and religion. Although the city was a centre of Mounism in Cimera it is not exclusively so but comprises other religions, too. And a greater part of the population is Kralian (slavic), so there is a certain sympathy between Ulnovabad and Hochlandia. The latter having been occupied by force, it has also not much sympathy towards Feniz proper. All these factors result in an unfortunate, oppositional coalition against the sultan and his administration. Category:Tech Category:Vexilli.Net